fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion X- Zero Storm: Legendary Keyblade Civil War, Ferocious Roar Of The Infinite Holy True Cosmic Dragon Queen God Empress
Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion X- Zero Storm: Legendary Keyblade Civil War, Ferocious Roar Of The Infinite Holy True Cosmic Dragon Queen God Empress & The Primordial Beast God Empresses, Return Of The Ancients-Coming Age Of The Ultimate Guardians This is a retelling of the Kingdom Hearts series with multicrossovers with other anime, cartoons, movies & video games. The Moon Kingdom did not fall in the war against The Dark Kingdom. The Neo Sailor Soldiers are The Current rulers of The Solar System. Plot Neo Sailor Soldiers / Holy Council Of The Crystal Millennium Council Members * Queen Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon * Queen Solaria / Neo Sailor Sun * Queen Terra / Neo Sailor Earth * Queen Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury * Queen Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars * Queen Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Queen Freya / Neo Sailor Venus * Queen Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto * Queen Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus * Queen Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune * Queen Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn * Queen Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Queen Odette /Neo Sailor Charon ''Autobots'' Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defesnor The 9 Cybertron Elite Guard ''Time-Space Administration Bureau'' ''Keyblade Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness'' Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors ''DigiDestined / Digi-Zero Army'' ''High Generals / Original DigiDestned'' *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon *Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon *Kushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon *Joe Kido & Gomamon *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon *Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon *Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon *Rei Saiba & Lunamon *Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon *Ashley Hasaegawa & Ogremon *Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon *Jun Motomiya & Lopmon *Michael Kimura & Veemon *Dawn Tsukyomi & Coronamon *Yudai Tsukyomi & Terriermon *Lucy Yagami & Monodramon ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' ''Sonic Heroes / Royal Freedom Fighters'' ''Allies'' ''Television Shows'' ''Movies'' ''Video Games'' ''Trivia'' *The DigiDestined formed an army to counter the Bagra Army called The Digi-Zero Army. *The Original DigiDestined have a total of 18 members with the strongest crests: **Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon ( Courage ) **Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon ( Friendship ) **Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon ( Love ) **Kushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon ( Knowledge ) **Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon ( Sincerity ) **Joe Kido & Gomamon ( Reliability ) **Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon ( Hope ) **Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon ( Light ) **Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon ( Bravery ) **Rei Saiba & Lunamon ( Destiny ) **Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon ( Justice ) **Ashley Hasaegawa & Ogremon ( Spirit ) **Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon ( Wisdom ) **Jun Motomiya & Lopmon ( Compassion ) **Michael Kimura & Veemon ( Determination ) **Dawn Tsukyomi & Coronamon ( Harmony ) **Yudai Tsukyomi & Terriermon ( Peace ) **Lucy Yagami & Monodramon ( Faith ) *Motoko Kusanagi is the ruler of The planet, Charon & its protector, Neo Sailor Charon. *The Neo Soldiers are direct descendants of The Supreme Dragon King, Bahamut & The Primordial Bestial God Emperors & Empresses Category:Neo Sailor Moon: Celestial Zodiac Infinity Deity Titan Revolutionary Intergalactic Sacred Kingdom / Ancient Supernatural Guardian Maximum Xi-Storm--Roar of The Great Imperial Storm, The Fall of The Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Platinum Millennium Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Multicrossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions